The Unseen Photos of Seto Kaiba
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Mokuba causes Seto to find an old photo album. "...but along with pictures comes memories."


**AN: Just some idea we thought of – enjoy! Oh and the first picture is based on a picture I drew – trust me, it's really really cute! Also I'm not sure what genre this should be in - it really depends on the way you look at it.  
**  
_**The Unseen Photos of Seto Kaiba  
  
**_Mokuba was in the attic, looking through some of his and Seto's old stuff. How they accumulated all this junk – he did not know. There were books, old school work, and there were even several chess pieces from when Seto had been obsessed with the game.  
  
On one of the bookshelves in the attic, there was a dusty silver photo album dated back to when he was only about 2 or so. Mokuba opened it up, interested to see some pictures either of his parents or Seto and him.  
  
But what he found was a picture of a boy about 5. The boy was wearing a black shirt that in neon pink letters said 'Cute but Psycho', and underneath it was a long sleave plain blue t-shirt. He was wearing black pants that had red, orange and yellow flames creeping up them. He was wearing black shoes with unusual green laces.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelled. Hopefully his brother knew who this child was. Mokuba smiled, even though the kid was wearing odd sort of clothes he was kinda cute in a weird sort of way.  
  
"What do you want?" Seto came walking up the stairs, panting from walking up so many flights of stairs – after all he was on the ground floor when Mokuba called him.  
  
"Who's this, big brother?" Mokuba asked, showing him the picture. Seto stared at it for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have good fashion sense when I was a kid." Seto said smiling.  
  
"It's you?" Mokuba stared at his brother shocked. "It doesn't look like you!"  
  
"I was different then." Seto said kind of sadly. "Lunch is on the table if you're hungry." At this Mokuba ran out of the attic before you could say French fries. Of course after living with him so long Seto was used to Mokuba's rabid hunger.  
  
Seto was about to walk downstairs to get something to eat also when his eye caught the photo album. Then, almost reluctantly, he picked up the photo album and put it into his coat pocket.  
  
_**- Time change -**_  
  
Seto walked into his room. He was tired after working for so long, staring into one computer screen for so long definitely wasn't doing him any good.  
  
Seto climbed into bed and was just about to turn out the light and go to sleep when he saw the photo album again. It lay there on the bedside table almost daring him to look through it.  
  
Of course it's not that he was scared of looking at pictures, but along with pictures comes memories. Memories that Seto would rather forget, memories that if his parents were still alive things would be different – better maybe.  
  
He sat up in bed and placed the book in his lap. Carefully, he opened the photo album. The first picture was the one Mokuba had found. The rest were pictures of his mum and dad except for one.  
  
It was at a birthday party. The only people he could recognize were himself and a blonde boy wearing a green shirt that read 'I'm knot blonde'. The blonde was holding up his hand in a peace sign, grinning at the camera.  
  
"...I was friends with the mutt!" He yelled as the memories flooded back.  
  
_It was Joey's fifth birthday party and Joey was jumping around even though he hadn't had any sugar yet.  
  
"I'm gonna have this giant cake which I'm gonna eat myself!" Joey said proudly – yup, even at five he had a huge insatiable appetite.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" A five-year-old Seto asked laughing at Joey's antics.  
  
"A puppy!" Joey said with his eyes gleaming. "A golden puppy with a blue ribbon around his neck! I'd name him Joey after me!" Joey said excitedly.  
  
"You're such a mutt!" Seto said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Joey growled, and then he playfully pounced onto Seto. They rolled around on the ground.  
  
"You're funny Seto." Joey commented after awhile.  
  
"I know." Seto said happily.  
  
"I'm glad you're my best friend..." Joey said before running into his house to get some of the chocolate chip cookies his mum had just cooked.  
_  
A small smile appeared on Seto's lips. Things had changed so much since then. Joey never got that puppy he had wanted so much. Right after his birthday was when Joey's parents separated and when his own parents died. They stopped being friends ever since then. Seto stared at the picture sadly.  
  
He dropped the photo album onto the floor and reached over and turned out the lamp on his bedside table.  
  
_**- Scene Change -**_  
  
"It's my birthday in 2 days!" Joey reminded his friends for like the hundredth time.  
  
"We know." Tèa said annoyed. "You told us 2 minutes ago."  
  
"Joey has the memory of a fish..." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey shouted at him, shaking his fist at him angrily.  
  
"That you have really bad short term memory – but then most mutts do." Seto walked into their conversation.  
  
"I'm not a mutt!" Joey yelled forgetting about being angry with Tristan.  
  
"Seto, would you like to come to my house Saturday?" Yugi asked him.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped open and before Seto could say anything he exploded. "But my birthday party is at your house on Saturday!" Yugi smiled as if hiding something.  
  
"Exactly." Normally Seto would decline any invitation that included having to see the mutt – but then it seemed that the mutt would hate for him to be there which, of course, made going so much more desirable.   
  
"I'll come if my meeting ends early," Seto replied nonchalantly. As he walked away he could hear Joey screaming at Yugi.  
  
Then Seto realized that this was perfect. This way he could get Joey the birthday present he had always wanted.  
  
_**- Yet Another Scene Change -**_  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba screamed for his older brother as if he had seen a ghost. Seto came running.  
  
"What is that doing here?" Mokuba asked Seto pointing to a small golden retriever puppy with a blue ribbon around its neck.  
  
"What does it look like?" Seto replied picking the puppy up. "You hungry Joey?" He asked the puppy. Mokuba stared at him wide-eyed as the puppy nodded his head. Then Seto turned to Mokuba.  
  
"He's a present for an old friend." And with that he left Mokuba slightly confused and went off to feed the hungry puppy who was living up to his name.  
  
_**- Scene Change... Again -**_  
  
It was Joey's birthday party and all his friends were there. They were just hanging out, eating a lot of food and playing a few random games – like twister.  
  
When they were all eating the cake, Yugi noticed that Seto wasn't there yet. He wondered if he was going to come at all.  
  
"Open my present first!" Tristan yelled at Joey as he looked at his pile of presents.  
  
"Ya better have gotten me something good, Taylor!" Joey said laughed mockingly as he began unwrapping his presents.  
  
Seto was just outside the door – but no one noticed. He had a fairly large box in his arms. There were a few holes on the side of the box so that Joey – the puppy not the boy – could breathe.  
  
Seto put his hand into his pocket and took out a copy of the picture that was taken at Joey's 5th birthday. He slowly put the box down in front of the front door of Yugi's house. He tucked the picture underneath the ribbon that was tied around the box.  
  
Then he stood up and rang the doorbell. He walked off quickly before anyone could see him.  
  
Yugi answered the door. At first he didn't notice the box, but then he heard a soft growl coming from the box. Yugi looked down and picked the box up. He looked at the picture puzzled.  
  
"Joey!" He called as he walked into the room where everyone was.  
  
"I think this is for you." Yugi said handing the box to Joey.  
  
"Who's it from?" Tèa asked excitedly.  
  
"That's just the thing." Yugi said. "I don't know." Everyone crowded around Joey, wanting to see what it was.  
  
Joey set the picture next to him and began untying the ribbon. He lifted the lid and before he knew it a golden animal had pounced on him and began licking his face.  
  
"Awwww, it's so cute!" Tèa said giving the puppy a pat on the head. It was wearing a blue ribbon around its neck and had a dog tag hanging from its neck.  
  
"What's its name?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Joey..." Joey said confused. Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"You really are a mutt!" Tristan howled with laughter.

"I didn't name it!" Joey said pointing to its dog tag.  
  
"Someone knows you very well though." Tèa pointed out.  
  
Joey then remembered the picture. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture he knew well. It was a picture of his fifth birthday party which was just before his parents got divorced. Joey glared at it angrily.  
  
"There's writing on the back of it." Yugi pointed out. Joey turned it over.  
  
"Read it to us!" Tèa said, wanting to know who sent it.  
  
"This is the birthday present that you always wanted. Sorry it's 10 years too late. From an old friend..."  
  
Joey looked at the picture again. Now he recognized the brunette in the picture. He smiled weakly. It was from an old friend after all.

_**- End -**_


End file.
